


Monkey Business

by brandi1111



Series: Spirit Guides [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandi1111/pseuds/brandi1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay gets what she deserves, Michael reappears, Brian and Justin just try to hold it all together. Sequel to Here Kitty Kitty and Doggy Style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Business

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

          6 months after Doggy style

         Lindsay checked her reflection one more time in the car mirror before she got out of her car. She looked around the manicured lawns of Brian’s Tudor style country estate. The place was made for a queen not that uppity twink and those adopted mongrels. Lindsay was pissed because Brian had not returned her calls. Mel had taken the week off and decided to bring Jenny Rebecca to her mother’s place in Florida. Lindsay had declined the vacation saying she was busy at work and Gus was staying with Brian this week anyway. She had felt overwhelmed for months. Her job as a secretary at a car dealership barely paid enough to help with bills. Mel was getting prissier by the week about money. Lindsay did not appreciate being harped at about her spending habits. She was used to the good life and thought it was her due. She just couldn’t believe Brian was giving Justin a life of luxury while he just played at being an artist. After her affair with Sam Auerbach she was black balled from any decent gallery job. Brian could afford to keep her and Gus in a big house and grand style. He refused to pay more support unless it was strictly for Gus’s educational or medical needs. She wanted to scream at him “What about me”? But she knew Brian Kinney better than anyone and just knew she could get what she wanted. She was one of his oldest friends and the mother of his child. It was her turn.

          Lindsay rang the bell on the large double doors. She was expecting Brian to be home since his bitchy assistant said he was out of the office when she called earlier. She was surprised when Justin opened the door, this was going to put a kink in her plan. He was bare foot and wearing paint splattered clothes. He looked entirely too comfortable in Brian’s house in her opinion and that needed to change. She didn’t miss the deep sigh he let out before he asked her to come in.

          “What can I do for you Lindsay? Brian is out of town on a last minute business trip and I have to pick up the kids from my mom’s house.” Justin said trying to hold his exasperation in check. Lindsay and his interactions lately had bordered on hostile. He was not in the mood for her shit today. He had errands to run and a painting to finish.

          “I wanted to speak with Brian on a private matter. I will just come in for a minute before I leave for home. It is such a long drive out here from my house.” She replied as she sat daintily on the sofa. She wasn’t going to let this little stalker twink out maneuver her.

          Justin closed the door and sat down in one of the club chairs across from the sofa. He watched Lindsay wondering what the fuck she wanted. His days as an easily manipulated twink where long over. Being with Brian had eroded his patience for bullshit and strengthened his bullshit detector. He smelled bullshit coming off Lindsay in waves. He could out wasp her any day. He scrutinized her closely before he asked sweetly “Can I get you any refreshments? I will be leaving very soon I have errands in town. I am making a special dinner for Brian tonight when he gets back. His flight lands at 7pm or so. I have plenty of bottled water.” He smiled at the way her eyes narrowed and lips thinned. In one statement he had established his ownership of his man and home while offering an unwanted guest minimal hospitality that could be taken when she left.

          “I thought you needed a housekeeper to cook your meals because you didn’t want to be bothered with any mundane housewife duties?” Lindsay barely managed not to sneer out.

          “Oh Honey, your mistaken. I can cook very well. I just like to spend as much of my free time with Brian and our kids as I can. The housekeeper is off today. I have almost all the paintings for my next New York show completed. So I wanted to try a new recipe. Brian just loves it when we try new things.” Justin said with a slight leer as he headed to the kitchen to retrieve her water.

          “I really appreciate not having to do mundane house work on a daily basis. Our cleaning service is really wonderful I can recommend you to them if you’re still looking for a job?” Justin said as he was handing her a bottle of water. He knew that was a low blow but her always bringing up that housewife shit pissed him off. She may not want to admit it but he was a fucking man and wasn’t that just tough shit for her. He had stood by and taken her and Michael’s shit for years. He was so done.

          “I have a job now at a very lucrative automotive dealership as an executive assistant.” Lindsay huffed while trying not to let Justin see her frustration. Emmett had told him she was working part time at some shitty used car place where the manager had a rep for playing grab ass with the help.

          “That’s great. Now you can get that second car you have been wanting.” Justin said with controlled innocence. He knew she had asked Brian to get her a car but had been turned down. He made a production of checking his watch before he said “It seems I have to be running along. You may want to try calling next time before you make the long trip out here. I hate to think of you wasting your time” … the “and his time” part of that sentence was unsaid but heard anyway. He smirked as her look of shock changed to a look like she swallowed 2-day old cum. “I could have Brian call you. I am sure he will be very interested in what you have to say.” Justin said as he stood to indicate it was time for her ass to get out of his house.

          Lindsay smiled “Inform Brian I have to discuss a very important private matter with him. As I am the mother of his child I am sure you understand that when I have matters to discuss with my son’s father that will always be a priority for Brian. I will expect his call.” Lindsay said as she stood to head to the door.

          “As the other father to all three of Brian’s children and his future husband I definitely know what Brian’s priorities are. For example, I know he likes a protein shake first thing in the morning and a good hard ride last thing at night. Is that what you meant Lindz?” Justin said as he walked her to the door. Brian was famous for his desire for blow jobs and hard fucks. He could almost see the steam coming out her ears.

          “Are you sure you live up to his standards dear? A man like Brian likes to be free to explore his options. I hope your feelings aren’t to tender from expectations not being met.” Lindsay said as she sipped her water and stepped out the door. He should have peed in it.

          “Expectations? You told me a long time ago not to expect anything from Brian. Michael and you are the ones that never expected anything of Brian. You never expected him to love me. You never expected him to want a relationship with me. You never expected him to build a life and create a family with me. You never expected him to grow up. Michael and you just demanded and manipulated Brian with emotional blackmail into what you wanted him to be. Michael wanted his super hero sex god. You wanted your fake ass country club hetero life starring Brian as the doting husband. I had expectations of Brian from the first night we were together. I expected him to love his son. I expected him to love me because I knew he was capable and deserved my love in return. I expected him to put up a fight but nothing is worth having if you don’t have to work for it. Brian and I work every day to show each other how much we love each other. What you never realized is Brian has expectations too. He expects me to love, respect, and be equal to him in our partnership. He expected when I accepted his marriage proposal that I would be here loving him and our children for the rest our lives. We expect a lot from each other but we give a lot too. He loves when I give him a blow job and I love when he gives me a good fuck into the mattress. I give him help on Kinnetik campaigns when he asks. He critiques my art when I ask him. We are partners, equal partners in all we do. That’s what we expect.” Justin said as he took aim and fired a verbal volley across her waspy battleship.

          “I just don’t think you should force Brian into marriage. You know he will never commit to you. He will be back to clubbing and tricking. You will be left to raise those two adopted kids alone. He won’t change Justin. You should leave him now to the people that know him best before the next hot piece of ass catches his eye.” Lindsay said with fake concern. Getting rid of Justin and those brats might be harder than she thought. If she could convince the dumb twink to get lost Brian would turn to her for comfort. “He will always be Brian fucking Kinney, Stud of Liberty Ave. It is all just a matter of time” Lindsay said as she stood on the front porch.

          “Brian and I have been together for most of the last 8 years. We have children, a home, property, and businesses together. Most importantly we love each other unconditionally.” Justin said as he looked at Lindsay like she was crazy. He was tired of this conversation. Lindsay sat there blinking at him for long minutes as if trying to dissect him. He shuttered just a little as the image of Lindsay in a lab coat with a scalpel danced through his mind. She was giving him the creeps. “Goodbye Lindsay.” Justin said as he slightly slammed the door and set the lock and alarm. He waited till he heard her car leave the driveway and shut the gate as well. After changing his clothes, he headed to the city to finish some work at the loft.

 

“Kinney” Brian answered his phone as he walked out of the airport. He hadn’t bothered to check the caller id so he was surprised when he heard Carl Horvath’s voice. It had been a shitty flight after a shitty business trip. All he wanted was to go home, shower, eat, kiss his kids, and end his day with a piece of Sunshine for dessert.

“Brian, its Carl. I need you to stay calm. Your family is fine but I need you to get down to the station as soon as possible.” Carl said into the phone as he looked around wide eyed at the drama in front of him.

“What the fuck in going on Carl? Where are Justin and my kids?” Brian shouted as he ran to the line of taxi’s waiting for fares. Brian threw a handful of cash at the driver and told him to step on it.

“Just get here in a hurry!” Carl said before he hung up the phone. Carl knew this was going to be bad. In all the years he had known Brian Kinney he understood the man to be a force of nature. He really didn’t want to be around when hurricane Kinney blew into the station but he knew Brian would take the news better from him than anyone else. He had some of his bigger officers stationed around the squad room waiting on Brian because all hell was about to break loose.

Twenty-nine long but too short minutes later Carl heard Brian yelling his name downstairs. “Horvath, tell this pencil pushing geek to get the fuck out of my way.” The entire squad room cringed at the sound of the irate man’s voice. Carl yelled downstairs to let Brian come up.

Brian ran up the stairs towards Carl’s office. He stopped short just as he reached the landing. He looked around the room at the faces of the people he loved and a deep blinding rage took him over. The deep roar he let out raised the hair on the back of quite a few necks. Lined up on the bench outside Carl’s office were a handcuffed Mother Taylor, Justin and Molly. Gus, un-handcuffed sat beside Molly. Joey was in a chair beside Tiernan’s stroller. Jennifer was cradling her left hand against her chest holding an icepack to it. Justin was holding his bandaged arm with an icepack to his black eye. He was sporting scratches to his hands and face. Molly had a large hand print on the side of her face and a split lip. Gus had a nasty cut above his eye covered by a few butterfly strips. Joey and Tiernan looked to be unharmed. His precious family looked like they had been in a war.

Gus looked at the towering inferno that was his father and deadpanned “Would it make it better if we said we won Dad?” the boy definitely had his father’s sense of humor. Justin and Jennifer looked at each other and chuckled. Molly giggled before she added “He deserved what he got!” “That man was mean” Joey said as Tiernan screeched a baby version of agreement “Duh Ugh Ga”.

Brian took a few deep breathes before he held up his hand. He turned to Carl with deathly calm “Explain to me why the fuck my family looks like they have been in a fucking bar fight” Brian said as he glared at the older man.

“I think I will let them explain it.” Carl said. Brian walked to Joey and picked him up sitting in the chair then sitting the boy on his lap.

Molly looked at her mom and brother and said “I’ll start” the 16-year-old looked to Brian before beginning “Mom had to go to the office after lunch to attend a closing. Tucker is away at a conference so I watched the kids this afternoon. We were watching TV when someone started banging on the door. It was Dad. He was pissed that I refused to go to his house this weekend and was ranting it was mom interfering. The asshole can’t accept I want nothing to do with him or his new skank of the week. I didn’t realize he was drunk and he broke the door in. I started yelling at him to get out. He told me not to curse at him or some shit then he slapped me across the face. He hit me so hard I was knocked down.” She took a steadying breath her eyes filling with anger and tears “He was screaming at me when Tiernan and Joey started crying. He turned towards the kids and Gus was yelling at him to leave us alone.” Molly had a horrified look on her face as she looked at Gus.

Gus took up the next portion of the explanation. “He was yelling at us wanting to know whose brats we were. I told him to get away from us or my moms and dads were going to kick his butt. Joey told him Daddy Justin said brat wasn’t a nice word. He looked at me, Joey, and Tiernan real hard. He asked me if I was that pervert Kinney’s kid. I said yeah. Then he looked at Joey like he knew him, called him little slugger. He reached to grab Joey saying his son wasn’t gonna be a pervert when he grew up. I got in between them and he pushed me into the table. I hit my head.” Gus said as he looked back at Molly. He didn’t like the look on his Dad’s face and he was too quiet.

“Dad was pulling on Joey’s arm and both the kids were screaming. Tiernan was in the play pen but Joey was trying to protect her. He kicked Dad in the leg. I thought he was trying to take Joey so I grabbed a lamp from the side table by the couch. Just before the lamp connected with his head, Gus had kicked him in the balls. He went down hard on the floor. I told Gus to grab my purse while I grabbed the kids. We ran out of the house and we locked ourselves in my car. I called 911 from my cell. The cops and an ambulance came super quick and hauled Dad off. The cops brought us here after the paramedics patched us up and called Mom.” Molly finished as she looked at her Mother with pride.

Brian looked at the usually immaculate Jennifer with her hair a mess and wrinkled clothes. “I got here as fast as I could. I was out at a home inspection and left my phone in the car. After I checked my messages I tried to call Justin since I knew you were out of town. I got his voice mail and the machine at the loft and house. Carl told me what Craig had done to the kids and then I saw them bringing him in. I think I channeled Debbie. Before I knew what happened I punched that bastard in the face. I may have broken his nose.” Jennifer said “but I may have also broke my hand.”

“It took three cops to get her off Craig.” Carl added as he chuckled. “Then Molly and Gus went after the cops for dragging Jennifer off and Molly got an elbow to the lip in the scuffle. I had no choice but to cuff the ladies here until they simmered down.” Carl said in exasperation. He got the Kinney death glare he was expecting. “Justin was brought in about 30 minutes later on another matter. After he found out he tried to go after Craig too so he was cuffed and sat beside his mom.” Carl finished.

Brian looked at Justin with his swollen eye, scratched up face, and bandaged hand. “What the fuck did the cops do to him? Get these cuffs off of them. Now!” Brian shouted in annoyance.

“Brian they only cuffed me. I was really out of control. The damage was done earlier today by someone else. Carl, can I talk to Brian in your office?” Justin said as he looked pleadingly at Brian while Carl took the cuffs of the Taylor family brawlers. “Please stay calm.”

They walked into Carl’s office and shut the door. Brian lightly touched the side of Justin’s face. Tears were watering his eyes as he looked at his partner and thought of what had happened to his kids. “What the hell happened to you Sunshine?” Brian said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t want to talk about this in front of the kids especially Gus. I was at the loft reviewing the proposal for my next exhibit in New York at the VanClive Gallery. I asked Mom to keep the kids for the day while I finished a painting. I had a run in with Lindsay at the house this morning. I had some errands in town so I came in early. Then I decided to work on the computer at the loft before heading home with the kids. Lindsay banged down the loft door till I let her in.” Justin said as he tried to calm his breathing. He knew this was going to hurt Brian but he had to be honest. Lindsay had been acting strange since she found out about Tiernan and their upcoming wedding. She had begged Brian to father another child with her and he flat out refused while Mel didn’t even want more kids. The family knew Mel and Lindz had been fighting over money for months. Brian and Justin paid generous support for Gus, so had no idea why the munchers were so financially bad off. Mel’s civil law practice didn’t pay as well as corporate law but she made a comfortable living.

“She marched into the loft and started ranting. She kept saying crazy shit like she was a better housewife than me, I could never understand the duties of a wife and mother. We were yelling at each other. She started acting like the loft was her home offering me coffee and pastries. She was fluffing pillows on the sofa and saying she had been trained since birth to be a wife and as a man I couldn’t be that for you. She kept saying she knew you better than me. Then she said you and her were going to need some privacy when you came home and I needed to leave. The crazy bitch tried to push me out the loft door. Then shit got really real.” Justin said as he saw the look of shock on Brian’s face. “She was yelling it was her turn she was the wife. Kept saying it was her turn real creepy like. I pushed her off me and grabbed the phone. I called 911. Lindz was stumbling around, pacing, and very twitchy. I think she was drugged up or delusional. I told the operator Lindz was bat shit crazy and send an ambulance and the cops. Not long after the sirens could be heard. When she saw the cops she attacked me. She got a good punch to my eye and scratched the hell out of me. But she is Gus’s mom and I just couldn’t hit her. So I put my arm up to protect my head and the cunt bit me. Fucking bit the hell out of my arm like some rabid animal. The cops hauled her ass off to county hospital and brought me here where I found the rest of this mess.” Justin finished with soul deep sigh of a man that had been having a really fucked up day.

Brian stood there looking at his partner then took him in his arms and kissed his head. Lindsay had been acting possessive and obsessive since their wedding announcement and Tiernan’s adoption. He never thought the mother of his son would turn violent. He was pissed at her. He just didn’t understand why the fuck she thought they could be a couple. He was a fag he loved dick and ass. Pussy was just never gonna be for him. He had a body shutter at the thought of pussy. He had hoped things in Muncherville would settle down since Michael’s disappearance. The family had searched for Michael in every morgue, hospital, and shelter in the state while Brian and Justin added pounds, kennels, and animal rescue shelters to their searches secretly. So far not a trace had been found. Brian had felt guilty until Justin had said maybe the spirits had something planned for Michael to help him have a good life. Brian still felt bad for Debbie and Jenny but life had moved on a bit for them too.

          Brian and Justin left Carl’s office to retrieve the kids and the other two Taylors. After giving their statements and having their injuries photographed they were free to go. It would be a long time before Craig Taylor would see his freedom. Mother Taylor was already on the phone with her lawyer setting a civil suit against Craig on her daughter and grandchildren’s behalf in motion.

          The call to Mel was a shit storm for Brian and Justin. Mel wasn’t going to like it but they had no intention of letting Gus go back to the munchers care for a while till they got their shit together mentally, emotionally, and financially. Brian had to repeat several times that as Gus’s father he had every right to decide what was best for his son while Lindsay was incapacitated. Mel got prissy and Brian told her to go worry about her wife right now they would handle the kids. Mel finally said she and Jenny would get back a soon as they could.

          Lindsay was confused and hurt. She had tried to tell those dumb cops that Justin was the one that needed to be arrested because he refused to leave. Brian would want a good meal and a clean home after a hard day at work. They were supposed to have a romantic night but Justin had to fuck it up. Now that Michael was gone she was supposed to be Brian’s shoulder for comfort. It was her turn. She had waited patiently all these years now he was ready for marriage and family. She had given him a son and now he would marry her and they would be a family. They would live in that beautiful house and take glamorous trips to New York and Paris. It was her turn! But being just a little crazy she didn’t realize that while she was dreaming of the fab life she was currently being observed in the psych ward of the county hospital.

          The lock unclicked as a fresh faced janitor opened the door to her room. It was only his 3rd day on the job. He looked at the pretty blonde woman and smiled as he offered his apologies for interrupting her thoughts.

          “That’s fine sweetie. I was just told to wait here for a few minutes till my husband Brian arrives.” Lindsay says in a sweet waspy tone. “I will just wait outside the door while you finish in here. It really has been a long wait I think I will just meet him in the lobby.” She quickly opens the door and shuts it behind her before the young janitor could think to object. That nice young boy was so helpful he left his keys in the door for her to use. This hotel was not very nice but the staff was helpful. The nice shot that masseuse had given her was very relaxing. She was feeling very good. She giggled as she unlocked a few doors and took the stairs down to the hotel lobby. No one noticed the giggly blonde leaving out the emergency door because of the trauma coming in the other ER doors. The nice staff had even arranged for a minivan to pick her up to bring her home to her man. It would take that same nice staff 30 minutes to realize the ambulance was missing. Lindsay made it back to the loft to get her own car in 15. After getting her emergency hide-a-key from under the wheel well she decided to head to Mel’s place to pack her a few things and freshen up before Brian came home.

          She remembered a conversation she had overheard Brian and Justin having last month. Brian had praised Justin for his sexy clothing choice and some kind of new dance move he had done at Babylon. (Black leather thong against pale skin and a new tongue swirl maneuver during a blow job in the back room to us sane people). She planned on grabbing the emergency credit card and heading to the mall to get some new lingerie. She was sure that a lacy black teddy would be right up Brian’s alley. After all it was her turn. After finishing her afternoon rejuvenation, she headed to the mall.

          The confrontation with Justin earlier at the loft was still in the depths of her mind. Justin had shouted at her “You think you know Brian better than me because yall almost fucked in college? That is so fucking pathetic. He will always love Gus and care about you but he will never want you. Honey, I am happy to tell you he loves me, lives with me, has a family including Gus with me, and he is going to marry me. Just to make the point clear he will never give up my bubble butt or cock sucking skills for some ordinary old pussy. Brian is a fag Lindz, he sucks cock and fucks asses. He is every gay man’s wet dream. He can have almost any man he wants but what he will never want is to fuck you. Grow up and move on. You are starting to act like Michael. The phone calls, emails, dinner invitations and those little looks you think I don’t see are never going to get him in your bed or his name. That position has already been filled. Now get out of MY house and leave MY fiancée the fuck alone!” She had never heard Justin speak to anyone like that.

          “You can’t throw me out of Brian’s house. I am the mother of his son. I have a right to be here. I have duties to attend too.” Lindsay had yelled back in an attempt to stand her imaginary ground. Her face felt red as she remembered the way he had told her to “Get the fuck out and go home to YOUR wife, you remember her the one that is obligated to want to fuck you.” There was no way some brain damaged silly fag was going to get in the way of her plans to take her rightful place in Brian’s life. Patience was a virtue she was blessed with. With Michael gone Justin was her only competition for Brian’s affections. After all it was her turn.

          ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          The gypsy drag queen was enjoying his walk around the Bell Park Ladies Boutique in the Shadyside Mall. This store managed by a friend of his was one place he could browse the undergarments he preferred and feel safe. He was just passing a rather interesting display when he heard the shrill tones of a familiar voice from the GLC.

          “I said I wanted the black lace teddy and garters in a size 6. This is the wrong size it doesn’t fit. Now bring me what I asked for!” Lindsay screamed at the incompetent sales girl and tried to squeeze her ass in the small garments.

          “Madam we do not have that garment in your size in the Misses line. We may have it in the Matron section. I can check if you would like.” The sales clerk tried to reason with the irate women. She hated when older women tried to stuff themselves in clothes they knew they couldn’t fit in. This woman was at least a size 10.

          “Just bring me the size I need. That is your job isn’t it.” Lindsay says as she mumbles, her happy shot long forgotten. It was just so hard to get good help these days. “My husband Brian, will be back from a business trip tonight and I want to look special for him. Now go do your damn job.” Lindsay says with a final screech. She was admiring her form in the mirror imagining Brian putting his hands on her body.

          The gypsy queen heard the rude exchange and watched the flustered sales clerk head across the store. He heard a moan come from the dressing room and it was easy to figure out what was happening inside. Kinney’s baby mama had left the land of reality. The queen chuckled as he received a message from the spirit guides. He knocked on the door of the dressing room.

          After a quick reply from a startled Lindsay asking “what” loudly. The queen simply said “Sometimes when you act like a monkey’s ass that is what you become. You will learn to treat others as you wish to be treated. Your interference in others’ lives is unwelcome. To become what you were you will have to change your heart and remember who you should truly love.” With that the gypsy queen left the store.

          The store clerk heard the high pitched shrieking coming from the dressing rooms. She banged on the door asking if everything was all right. She screamed when something furry ran out from under the door and leapt across her feet. The furry little thing sat back and hissed at her before running for the door. The clerk was horrified to realize the thing was wearing a doll sized black lace teddy. She opened the door to find the room empty accept a small suitcase containing lingerie, vibrators and dildos in varying sizes. This was the room that blonde was in just a few minutes ago. The clerk found a credit card with Lindsay’s name in the pocket of a pair of pants. The clerk shuttered at the thought of what kind of sick sex games that woman had been up to with the little animal. It was time to call mall security and the cops.

          The cosmetic counter clerk stood frozen in shock as she watched the tiny monkey like creature applying a 50-dollar tube of lipstick. The creature hissed at her and grabbed the sample bottle of perfume from her hand and sprayed itself. The clerk was so shocked she held up a mirror for the lingerie wearing monkey to see itself. The scantily clad creature hissed its approval and fluffed its hair. The spell bound clerk promptly fainted when the fashionable thing grabbed a sample swag bag and left a fresh turd on the glass counter display case as a thank you tip for services rendered. Lindsay was pleased that at least someone in this mall could spot quality clientele.

          Lindsay swaggered into the food court knowing she looked good. She knew Brian was just going to take one look at her, drop to his knees, and profess his love. Justin just couldn’t compete with all she had going on. The food court patrons watched as the little creature stumbled around dragging its little bag and chattering to itself. Many laughed when the lingerie wearing monkey scratched its ass as it tried to read the menu board in front of DeMarco’s Neapolitan Pizzeria. Lindsay was unaware of the dozens of camera phones now taken video of her climbing onto the counter of the Pizzeria. She told the food clerk her order three times before the dumb boy started moving. The freaked out clerk set a tray with a few selections of food and water in a child sized cup with a lid on it in front of the screeching and hissing furry fiend.

          The growing crowd was amazed when the monkey grabbed a straw, fork, and napkin from the bin by the register. The thing then plopped its ass down on the tray and covered its lap with the napkin. The crowd was impressed when the well-mannered thing inserted the straw in the cup and began to eat with the fork. No one said a word as the trampy dressed monkey ate its meal. Several older members of the crowd looked around for hidden cameras convinced this was a stunt for a new version of a Dick Clark style practical joke show. The younger crowd was thinking more Ashton Kutcher pranked or America’s Funniest Home Videos. But for damn sure this stunt was going to be all over social media in minutes.

          The mall security was closing in on the happily dining diva as she delicately wiped her mouth. The mall manager wanting to avoid negative publicity ordered the guards to be as gentle at possible with the thing. After reapplying her lipstick Lindsay looked up at the thunder of applause she heard. She was thrilled at the standing ovation she was receiving and waved at her adoring public like a true diva. Maybe the theater stage was where she belonged instead of in an art studio. She could see her name in bright lights on Broadway and hear the siren song of Hollywood calling to her.

          She was delighted when her body guards surrounded her. She sauntered into the waiting chaise lounge her minions offered her. She was so pleased when her new personal assistant remembered to retrieve her luggage. As a star of her magnitude and potential she did deserve an entourage. She just didn’t have time to deal with her multitude of fans wanting autographs. She needed a phone to call Brian so they could discuss relocating and getting her an agent. Brian could even be her manager he had always been so good at business. The mall manager let out the breath he had been holding as the security guard gently placed the waving monkey inside the pet carrier and closed the door. The manager thanked the crowd and proceeded to remind them to please visit the new pet store and come again. Free good publicity was priceless in retail sales. Maybe it was time for him to ask for a raise.

          Lindsay was taken to the back security office after the security manager went off to investigate the incident of the monkey’s missing blonde owner. The head of security later called the police to file a report and gave details on the blonde, her skanky suitcase contents, and the credit card found in her pocket. An APB was issued on one Lindsay Peterson wanted for questioning on a case of animal cruelty and abandonment. The charges of criminal escape from police custody, assault, trespassing and grand theft auto was added after conformation that this was the same woman that had escaped from the county hospital psyche ward earlier in the day. A representative from the PITT Zoo’s primate department was coming to pick up the monkey shortly due to the exotic nature of the animal. It just wasn’t everyday one saw a pygmy marmoset wearing lipstick and a black lace teddy while shopping at the mall.

          Brian insisted that the whole Taylor-Kinney crew of brawlers get checked out at the hospital. Jennifer needed ex-rays to confirm a broken hand. While she was getting a light cast Justin was getting a tetanus shot and his eye checked out by a specialist at Brian’s loud demand. Gus needed two stitches and his head ex-rayed. The sight of their son getting treated for a head wound sent Justin into a panic attack and Brian into another rage. Both men were given a nice sedative to calm them down. Molly’s split lip was cleaned and her swollen face iced. Joey and Tiernan were given stuffed animals after a quick exam. After, the family was released with pain prescriptions and after care instructions. Brian called their regular car service to bring them all out to Britin. He let Mother Taylor’s request to go home fall on deaf ears. He reminded her that her door was broken in and she allowed him to call his security service to secure her condo and Cynthia to get them some items from home. They all agreed tomorrow would be soon enough to call Debbie. The sore brawlers headed home with thoughts of a hot bath, hot meal, and a warm bed. They picked up Chinese on the way out of town.

          Later after the younger residents and older house guests were safely in bed Brian and Justin sat in the study discussing the day’s events. The traumas of the day had both men wanting to comfort the other.

          “I know Craig hates our guts and would be happy if we fell of the planet. I just never expected he would go after Molly or our children. They are only kids and fuck Tiernan is only a baby. He hurt my babies! I want his ass in jail for life. They better never let that fucker out because I am going to kill him! Did you see Gus’s head or my little sister’s face? That bastard is an animal he better hide in his cage.” Justin said through his tears as he sobbed on Brian’s shoulder. Justin’s body shook as Brian tightened his grip to help calm his partner. The sound of his Sunshine’s pain filled sobs broke Brian’s heart and fueled his rage.

          “I promise that scum sucking bastard will never come near our family again. I sorry I wasn’t there to protect them.” Brian shuttered as he realized how close he came to losing his family.

          “You sure as hell better not blame yourself for this Brian. If anything I left the kids with Mom and Molly. We could not have predicted any of the shit that happened today. No one knows better than us how quick life can change. You once told me bad shit happens to good people. But good shit happens too. Joey and Tiernan were unharmed only scared. The rest of us will heal soon enough. I am extra thankful tonight for my family’s survival skills and that Lindsay didn’t bite my drawing hand.” Justin said into Brian’s chest. The mention of Lindsay made Brian stiffen and sigh.

          “I have no idea what the hell shook loose in Lindsay’s damn head. She has been acting weird lately but not bat shit crazy. I hope they keep her in that damn hospital till her marbles resettle.” Brian huffed as he lightly rubbed the side of Justin’s swollen face. He placed a butterfly kiss on Justin’s hand as he closed their fingers together. They sat quietly for a while holding hands and cuddled up on the sofa.

          It was almost 11pm when Brian’s cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and recognized Carl’s number. “Hey Carl, kind of late for a social call so what’s going on now.” Brian said as he waited for the next act in the fucked up play of a day they had been having. Brian set the phone to speaker so Justin could hear what Carl had to say. “I wanted to let you know Lindsay escaped the hospital and is on the run. We checked her house and found her hospital clothes. She stole an ambulance from the hospital and it was found down the block from the loft. There was a possible sighting of her at the Shadyside Mall this afternoon. I was off duty when the APB for her went out. A friend from the station called me to let me know about a half hour ago.” Carl finished as he waited for Brian to process the information.

          “We are at home in Britin. I have the gate closed and the alarm activated she won’t get in here. She can’t get in the loft either I wonder why she went back there?” Brian asked as he looked at Justin.

          “That’s where she left their car! Mel keeps a spare key hidden in the wheel well in case the kids got accidently locked in the car or their keys get lost. She took the car, went home to change her clothes, then…went shopping at the mall” Justin says while trying to understand Lindsay’s actions. She is on the run from the cops and goes shopping? Her ass really was certifiable.

          “I will call in to the station and get a BOLO put out on her car. If I find anything else out I will call in the morning. I suggest calling your lawyer and getting a restraining order in place. Hell, get one against Craig too incase he makes bail. He was booked tonight and will be arraigned in the next day or so.” Carl advised. He looked over at Debbie’s sleeping form and knew she was gonna have his balls for not telling her about the drama of the Kinney-Taylor clan.

          He just thought they needed some privacy to deal with the aftermath of such betrayals by those that were supposed to love them. Brian and Justin had pulled away from Debbie some after Michael’s disappearance. Carl couldn’t blame them after the way Michael had invaded their home, their privacy, and threatened their family. Debbie waxing poetic about her missing saintly baby boy gets hard to stomach quick. Now Lindsay attacks Justin at the loft and his father goes after their kids and Molly. “I didn’t tell Deb what happened today. I thought you all could use a break. But please call her tomorrow. I can use the excuse of not being allowed to disclose information of an ongoing investigation to justify my silence. But her wrath will be felt anyway. She has been upset over Michael for months, Jenny helps but she misses her boy. She misses all her lost boys.” Carl added hoping a little old fashioned guilt would get the couple to agree to talk to Debbie.

          Brian lets out a deep sigh. The Irish Catholic part of him ready to agree but the independent part of him wanting to say fuck off with the guilt shit. It was his big hearted but logical partner that responded when he hesitated. “I will have to talk to my mother and sister first but if they agree we will call her around noon or so. We need to speak to our lawyers first also. Debbie as Jenny’s Grandmother may have a bias towards Lindsay and Mel that could cause a conflict of interest in any lawsuits or custody disputes.” Justin finished as he looked his partner in the eyes.

          “I honestly hadn’t thought of that so do what is best for your family. Deb can wait. It is late so get some rest boys and stay safe. I will call tomorrow.” Carl hung up after they said goodnight. He hadn’t mentioned the list of several charges Lindsay was facing. Tomorrow was soon enough for reality let them have a little peace tonight. It may be the last peaceful night they have for a while.

          Brian thought over their conversation with Carl. He did miss Debbie but her always spouting that Michael is an angel crap was too much to endure. Michael was a jealous, obsessive, petty man that refused to let go of a school boy crush. He was only happy when he got his own way. Brian missed his old friend, the one from before the “Justin is the anti-Christ” years. But Brian couldn’t be the old club crawling, fucked out, drugged up, party boy either. He would not change the life with his family for anything. Brian would never forget that picture with the bullseye drawn on Justin’s face or Joey’s face scratched out, that was found after Michael disappeared. The thought that Michael hated Justin so bad to do that made his blood run cold. A big part of him hoped Michael was never found. But a smaller stronger part didn’t want to see Debbie suffering and grieving for her child either. If any of his kids just disappeared like that he would be in the room next to one waiting on Lindsay at the nuthouse.

          The thought of Lindsay opened a new pile of shit to deal with. They would have to call Mel in the morning to update her on Lindsay’s escape. Where the hell was she? This shit just didn’t make sense not that much with the munchers ever did. Crazy fucking lesbians.

          “We have to call Mel in the morning. I think I may call our lawyer first to clarify a few things. We should be able to take temporary fulltime custody of Gus without having to have Mel’s approval. She is going to have her hands full with Jenny and Lindsay’s antics. I will not pay for Lindz’s fucking lawyer either.” Brian growled as he shifted his focus to the bottle of Beam on the table. He wanted a drink but Justin would give him a PSA from hell for mixing alcohol with a sedative.

          “Lindz has a lot of shit about to come down on her. Carl knew more about that than he let on. I heard him in his office on the phone. I heard him say something about trespassing, assault, and resisting arrest. That was just from the loft incident. Now she can add grand theft auto and escape to the list. The longer she stays missing the more shit she will get into. But any lawyer worth his degree can get her off with an insanity defense. We both agree she is bat shit crazy maybe that will work in her favor.” Justin said quietly then added “I definitely agree Gus needs to stay with us for a while. Mel can be pissed all she wants its not her call. But I don’t think we should stop the child support while he is here. Mel and Jenny are going to need that help. We don’t need to punish them for Lindsay’s mistakes. Debbie will fall all over herself to keep Jenny more.”

          “You really want to call her about all this shit? She will probably try to blame me for Lindsay’s antics. I can hear her now “You led her on just you did Michael, Asshole”. I never wanted to fuck either one of them after that interrupted hand job or the attempted walk on the hetero wild side. They had partners and families. Why throw that away for a fuck?” Brian said with hurt and confusion in his voice. He just couldn’t imagine ruining his life with Justin and the kids for a trick.

          “We will talk about calling Deb after we talk to the lawyer. I can’t explain the motivation for Michael and Lindz’s actions, Brian. I would guess hero worship, fantasy futures, and your just plain sex on two feet. They got a small sample and want the whole Kinney cake. But risk their marriages and families, no clue. We both made mistakes in our relationship but we held on and got through them. Once we figured out what worked for us and stopped letting the extended family interfere, it was so much easier. We didn’t expect monogamy just honesty. We communicated our boundaries and expectations. When we were both ready to stop tricking and it be just us it was a smooth transition. We both know we love each other and are committed to this life together. It helps that our sex life is phenomenal. The idea of losing any part of our life together is a risk we are not willing to take.” Justin said as he kissed Brian’s cranberry colored lips.

          Brian secretly loved it when Justin spoke of them as “we” not “I”. Justin had a way of making Brian feel secure, safe, and loved like no one else apart from the kids. Justin loved freely and without hesitation. Brian had grown to trust that love and was able to return it with no reservations. Their wedding was in six weeks and he was ready. He never thought he would want marriage or monogamy but that was before Justin walked under a streetlamp all those years ago. He wanted to marry his partner and call him his husband. He never regretted being with only Justin fucking raw was the hottest sex he had ever had. He definitely wasn’t going to give that up for a meaningless fuck in any back room.

          “Besides Lindsay’s icky wet girl parts and Michael’s lack of full sized boy parts, I don’t think you would even get it up imagining being balls deep in my ass, to be able to fuck either one of them. Michael would whine through the whole thing and scream out Captain Astro’s name at the end. Then chant always and forever at you with sickly puppy dog eyes. Lindsay would try to give you a lecture on your husbandly duties and ask for your bank account information in that waspy condescending voice she has and still call out Mel’s name. If you were a good boy and made a lot of money for her to spend, she just might strap one on for you. Her uppity ass would be demanding “Brain, roll over, it’s my turn” Justin finished his little scenario and giggled at the horrified, faintly green sickish look on Brian’s face.

          “Jesus fucking Christ Justin! Are you trying to make me puke? I may never get it up again. Don’t say shit like that I am going to have nightmares. I need a shower get that beautiful ass upstairs. I want to check the doors and windows.” Brian said as he stood up, hauled Justin off the sofa and sent him off with a swift swat to that delicious bubble butt. After securing their house Brian discovered a sexy, horny, golden water nymph soaking in a steaming hot bubble bath. He always liked bathtub toys.

          Lindsay had fallen asleep in the pet carrier on the way to the zoo. She was startled awake when firm hands circled around her body. She wiggled but the hand didn’t release her. She felt a pain in her butt and promptly fell back asleep. The zoo veterinarian examined the little monkey. After taking off the ridiculous doll sized lace thingy the animal was weighed, measured, and inspected. The prick of the needle for the blood draw nor the q-tip swab of the anus woke the sedated animal.

          The female pygmy marmoset appeared to be in decent health. The only obvious condition was a few fleas, lice, and a patch of mange on the back of the animal’s head. She was flea and lice dipped and treated with a flea preventative. The head area was shaved and a topical cream was applied. One large tick was removed from the left ear and antibiotics administered. The blood work and anal swab showed negative results for all tested diseases. It was decided the female would be placed with the other miniature primates to promote acclimation the next day.

          Lindsay woke later in a small cage with a cold head and a sore ass. She didn’t remember Mel and her playing their “top the dyke” game. She looked around the dark room full of cages and lab equipment. What the fuck was going on? Had she been kidnapped and sent to conversion therapy? She tried to remember but only flashes of lingerie, clapping, and being handcuffed in a cop car came to her mind. She hoped someone hadn’t spiked her drink at Dyke Night at Babylon. She had the feeling she may not want to remember. They don’t put you in a cage for public nudity did they? She felt something brush her arm and jumped. The furry tail moved when she did. What in the hell? She felt her scalp when she ran her hand over her head. Her long blonde hair was gone. Lindsay started screaming when she saw the claws where her perfectly manicured nailed used to be. She stopped when she heard the cage next to her rattle. She peed in her cage when the angry cougar next to her hissed and roared.

          Lindsay was shaking and crying when she realized she had been turned into some kind of animal. This could not be happening to her. She had to get out of this cage and get help. She scurried to the cage door and slowly lifted the hinged lock. The lock creaked but it finally opened. She shimmied down the line of cages quickly hoping not to wake anymore pissed off animals. She climbed a mop handle and squeezed out the urine sample window of the lab door. The hall was dark but she found an office with a door open. She climbed the drawer handles of the desk and looked around the tiny room. She needed real help. She found a phone under a pile of papers. The clock on the wall said it was 3:44 am. Mel was in Florida with Jenny. It would have to be Brian. She dialed the number to the loft and only got the machine. The left a message begging Brian to help her. She tried his cell phone next. She got a grumbled “What?” yelled at her. She started yelling help and save me. Brian only said “Asshole it’s 4 in the fucking morning don’t call again” She sobbed when she heard Justin ask “Who it was?” and Brian replied “Some fucking hissing pervert” and the line went dead.

          They hadn’t been able to understand her, she realized. No one was coming to rescue her. She dropped the phone and curled into a small ball as the sobs wracked her little body.

          Security Guard Gibbons was eating lunch at the security station when he noticed the phone light for one of the lab offices blinking. No one was supposed to be here at this hour. Gibbons had a reputation for being the laziest guard at the zoo. He only took this job so his mom wouldn’t evict him from his room in her basement. Plenty of 42-year-old men still lived with their mothers and played fantasy games online all day. He really hated animals but he liked the work hours. He decided to check out the lab office because he could not afford another incident report in his file. His boss said he would fire his ass if anything else happened on his shift. One boa constrictor goes missing while he was catching a nap and everyone’s panties twist in a bunch.

          Gibbons a very rotund man waddled down the dark hallways to the lab.

          He checked the lab cages first not wanting to encounter any loose animals. The saw the door open on a small cage near the lab door. The cage tag said female pygmy marmoset under 12-hour quarantine. The next cage over was a male cougar. Maybe the dumb marmoset thing got eaten? He searched the lab huffing as he went. He didn’t find the little beast.

          He headed out the lab down the hall to the office with the open door. He heard a faint wheezing hiss coming from the top of the desk. The little beast was curled into a ball on top of a stack of papers. He closed the door and turned on the light. Lindsay whipped around and starred at the fat guard eyeing her with malice. This guy didn’t look friendly at all. Gibbons reached for the little beast with his sweaty meaty hands. Lindsay screamed at him and he backed up.

          “Take it easy there beasty. Nice Uncle Gibb is gonna put you back in your cozy cage.” Gibbons eyed the hissing little beast warily. It let out a high pitched screech he hoped didn’t make his ears bleed. He reached for her again and Lindsay scurried up the file cabinet and jumped on the shelf above the desk. No way was that sweaty fat bastard going to touch her let alone stick her back in a cage. He moved his fat ass closer to the desk so Lindsay started screaming and throwing things at him. Gibbons was ducking the specimen bottles, glass tubes and small pottery dishes with samples of things no one should touch without gloves. He was getting covered in God knows what. He was looking down at his shirt but looked up in time to see a stapler flying at his head. He didn’t duck in time and the stapler landed across his nose with a satisfying crack. His nose was pouring blood and his eyes where watering.

          Lindsay was out of things to throw so she jumped back to the file cabinet and climbed down and hide under the desk. She hoped lard ass would leave so she was trying to push herself as close to the wall as she could. The desk chair was thrown back and a meaty hand grabbed her up by the tail. She whipped around and sunk her teeth into the fleshy tender skin between his fingers. He howled as he pulled her out from under the desk. He shook her hard enough to daze her into submission. He brought her back to the lab and flung her against the back of the cage. All Lindsay could do was whimper. He slammed the cage door and secured it with a metal clip. He waddled out of the lab cursing and holding his very broke nose.

          Curled into a ball once again, Lindsay sobbed as she wondered how her life had come to this. She was Lindsay Peterson of the affluent Petersons of Westbury, Pennsylvania. She was 5th generation country club stock. She was beautiful, talented, educated, and ambitious. She deserved the good life. Dinner parties, elite social engagements, glamorous wardrobe, successful spouse. The envy of her social circle with status and position. She didn’t deserve this tragic existence. Lindsay cried herself to sleep in her little cage in a dark room with no luxurious life in sight.

          Across town in the Pittsburg City jail, Craig Taylor was also wondering how his life had come to this. His nose was broken, his head was smashed up, and his balls were bruised. He was an educated, respected, successful business man. He owned his own lucrative chain of electronic stores. He lived in a penthouse apartment with a trophy girlfriend. He was a member of an exclusive country club and drove a jag. It wasn’t his fault his once loving meek wife turned into a shrew. It wasn’t his fault his daughter was a foul mouthed mini shrew. It sure as hell wasn’t his fault his son was a fucking fag. He had tried to be the “in command of his family”, firm disciplinarian his father taught him to be. He had tried to raise his kids the right way. That had all changed when that pervert Kinney seduced his son.

          It wasn’t fair, his family was supposed to worship him as their hero. He saw the look of defiance and pride in Kinney’s son’s eyes when he confirmed who his dad was. He remembered the anger on Justin’s son’s face when he called them brats. The courage the boys showed trying to protect each other and the girls. He felt the hate bone deep from his daughter when she looked at him after he slapped her. He never expected Kinney’s kids and Molly to act like a family. It just wasn’t fair. Mild tempered sweet Jen had broken his nose with raw rage burning so hot in her eyes it scared the hell out of him. She had screamed at and damned him to hell for his attempt to teach their daughter some respect. It wasn’t his fault the other kids got involved. Now he was sitting in jail waiting for the whole community to learn his son was a fag and the humiliation of a public trial. He never thought a few drinks after golf would lead to this. It just wasn’t fair.

          He had heard the whispers at the club about Kinney’s ad agency. It was supposedly one of the best. He had read a review of Justin’s last show detailing the talent and vision of the artist. He overheard Molly telling a friend about her fabulous weekend at her brother’s big mansion in the country. Even his ex-wife was successful at her real estate job and was dating a younger man. They were living happily ever after while he was stuck in a cage for God knew how long. It just wasn’t fair! Craig Taylor cried himself to sleep fearful of his new no luxury life.

          Cynthia arrived early the next morning at her bosses’ house. She loved this sprawling estate, not for the size or surrounding beauty. She loved this house because of the warmth, love, and happiness that shined on Brian Kinney’s face when he was here. She had worked with Brian for over 15 years. She had witnessed firsthand the evolution of the Taylor-Kinney love story. The anguished pain suffered during the bashing, the emotional roller coaster of the fiddler period, the obstinate acceptance of comfort during a health crisis, the soul piercing fear of a bombing, the exquisite beauty of setting love free to pursue a dream, and the sealing of two separated hearts together beating as one cementing a love for the ages. Brian was right love turned people in to lesbians with soft mushy insides spouting love poems to sentimental twats. Anyway, she had enjoyed watching Brian play hard to get while Justin bulldozed down walls, jack hammered mantras, and shattered long held rules. Brian’s fierce little stalker twink had wrapped himself around that infamous sex god’s heart with a titanium grip. In a few weeks Brian was going to wrap that little piece of platinum around Justin’s finger and never let go.

          Gus, Joey, and Tiernan had changed both men. Justin had matured into a compassionate, determined, protective father. Brian had flourished in the love and safety of his family. He was clean, focused, and productive more than ever before. Their family inspired Justin’s art and Brian’s ad copy. While it was inspiring to witness it was also lucrative financially. As a small stake holder in Kinnetik she was also reaping the benefits. These Jimmy Choo’s aren’t cheap.

          Cynthia rang the bell just as Brian opened the door. She liked seeing a t-shirt and jeans Brian it kept him human in her eyes. She spent long work hours with the Armani suit clad shark version of Brian. He stepped back to allow her in his private domain with a smile.

          “Thanks for taking care of the female Taylor fashion emergency. I just wanted to get everyone home and safe last night. The security company called a few minutes ago. The new condo door was installed, locks changed, and the security system upgraded with video monitoring and such. I won’t let them return home until Tucker gets back. The security rep will bring the keys and new code instructions by the office tomorrow.” Brian said as he led her to the kitchen for coffee.

          Cynthia stopped short at the sight of Brian’s beautiful family bruised, battered, and bandaged sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. “Son of a bit…biscuit eater!” the irate office manager screeched. “Please tell me he looks worse than you all” Cynthia pleaded in an attempt to calm herself. What kind of animal beats up women and children? She hoped Craig Taylor rotted in jail.

          “The Cliff Notes version is my dad slapped me to the floor, knocked Gus into a coffee table, grabbed Joey’s arm, and scared the baby. Joey told him off, Gus kicked him in the balls, and I broke a lamp over his head. At the police station Mom broke her hand when she broke his nose, Gus and I got in a brawl with the cops holding Mom. Mom and I got cuffed. Justin showed up later like that but got cuffed after he tried to go after Dad himself. Dad was arrested and thrown in jail. We were released to Brian after he showed up from the airport. We went to the hospital for treatment. Mom got a cast, Gus got 2 stitches, I got an icepack, Justin got a tetanus shot for his arm and an icepack for his eye. The little ones were checked and are fine. Oh yeah, Brian and Justin got a happy pill. We got pain killers, Chinese food, and a limo ride here. Did I miss anything?” Molly finished looking around the room. She had heard Justin talking to their Mom about Lindsay but didn’t want to say anything in front of the kids.

          “That about sums it up Mol. Good Job. You kids finish your breakfast. Mol will you help Mom keep the kids while Brian and I make a few calls? It’s important.” Justin answered as he asked his sister nicely.

          “Sure Jus, can you give me 20 minutes to change my clothes? I will help Mom with hers too. Thanks Miss Cynthia for bringing us some stuff. Justin’s clothes aren’t made for a female body with more boobs than butt. He definitely got all the butt in this family” Molly chuckled as she picked up the overnight bag Cynthia had brought. She sauntered off to the guestroom upstairs.

          “That girl is definitely your sister, Sunshine. Cynthia make yourself coffee or whatever you want. Hell, eat something too, the Taylor elves made enough for an army. Gus finish your eggs. Joey watch your cup it’s about to fall off the table. Mother Taylor your dripping applesauce in my daughter’s hair.” Brian said as he made his way to the sink to wet a washcloth to clean Tiernan up. He turned back to the table and stopped at the open mouthed looks on the ladies faces.

          Jennifer unfroze first with Brian’s last comment. She was mortified she dripped food on a baby but Tiernan got even by throwing her spoon at her. Jennifer blushed when she looked at Brian. She was just mesmerized watching him control chaos. He had managed to listen to Molly and watch all the kids. Then send people marching orders never skipping a beat. She knew he was a good business man but his dealings with the kids always impressed her. He was always patient and fair. She had long ago figured out what Justin saw from the first night they met. She was just happy Brian let her see it too. “Sorry Brian. I just got lost in my own thoughts for a minute. Give me the washcloth and I will clean her up.” Jennifer said as she reached for the cloth.

          Brian snatched the cloth back towards himself. “Nope you only have one good hand. Sit down and relax. Now move woman and give me my baby.” Brian chuckles as he lifts a sticky baby from the highchair. “Gus and Joey clear the table when breakfast is over. Then play quietly in your rooms until we tell you to come down. Thanks boys.” Brian said as he carried a giggling Tiernan upstairs for a quick clean up.

          “I have seen him around the kids before but never that relaxed. Did you slip him another happy pill with his Guava juice?” Cynthia commented as she watched Brian walk up the stairs. This was a more playful Brian than she had ever seen before. Justin and Jennifer laughed before Justin answered.

          “It’s a combination of things, his family being ok, he missed us while he was gone, and he gets happier the closer the wedding gets.” Justin said with a big smile. Cynthia mentally added that the reunion sex they probably had last night was a major stress reliever. A well sexed up Brian was a happy Brian.

          After leaving the kids in the capable hands of Mother Taylor and Molly the other adults went to the study. Brian set Cynthia up at the conference table while Justin and Brian worked at the double sided desk. Brian had decided he would work from home but he still needed Cynthia to update him on some outstanding accounts. Justin was polishing a design for Brian’s newest campaign for Severn Homes, a construction firm specializing in modest but well built homes. Sex sells ads weren’t going to cut it here. Justin quietly handed Brian the board and waited for his reaction. Brian was pushing the well built over modest with the ad copy. Justin had fit the modest in the design by showing families of all types in an open doll house style cutaway of a modern home with a different family scenario in each room. A man helping a kid with homework in one room and a woman rocking a baby in a nursery. Two men building a derby racer with a kid in the garage. Grandparents swinging on the porch swing. Two woman making dinner in the kitchen. Two teenagers in the family room playing video games. A man and woman making the bed in the master bedroom. The brilliance of the design was the each pairing was of a different race or culture. The black mother cradling the white baby, Asian and Latino men helping a preteen Jewish boy wearing a Yamaka assemble a derby car and so on. There were no overtly heterosexual or homosexual couples the relationships were left ambiguous, friends, extended family or even neighbors. The couple making the bed could be siblings even. The viewer would be left to draw their own conclusions. The ad tag was simple “Severn Homes. Spend your money on a quality home as wisely as you spend your quality time”.

          “Damn Justin, this is dead on point. It’s the recreation of the American dream. Most people can identify with someone in this ad. The colors work with the background and you can almost feel all that warm and fuzzy lesbian shit jump off the page. I want this drawing as the ad featured artwork instead of using live action models. It won’t feel staged like some happy hetero commercial. Fuck anymore like this and that woman from Eyeconics will be right you will have my job.” Brian said as he praised his partner.

          “I don’t think so Brian. I would only ever work with you never instead of you. If you needed me to handle something for you that’s one thing but I have no desire to give up my painting any more than you would give up running Kinnetik. It’s your copy and my art that makes this ad work. Together we work miracles. I do think this is one of our best ads. Maybe because I see us in them. A typical family living the new American dream.” Justin said as he looked over the ad again. He gifted Brian with a megawatt smile. Brian looked at Justin intensely before he started to lean forward over the desk. Cynthia cleared her throat loudly and got a glare for her efforts. Those two could set fire to a hurricane with the heat they generate. She had seen glimpses of the live action version when they would get frisky at the office and forget to lock a door or remember that the rest of the human race exists.

          “How about we get the phone calls started? I made a list if your most urgent calls listed by priority.” Cynthia smiled as she handed the paper to Brian. “Justin I have an update on the proposal for the New York show. They want to add a week and 5 more paintings, I told your agent I would ask. The shipping company will pick up the finished pieces for the London show on the 17th. They need conformation by the 14th to reserve the right truck. That’s all I have for you.” Cynthia finished his update moved to her laptop ready to take notes or give answers as Brian needed them. Brian would not let anyone but Cynthia and himself set his schedule after a new assistant scheduled him for 2 Saturday conferences in different cities. That was a major shit storm that took weeks to die down. Brian had threatened to throw the next incompetent assistant out the window. He had a sectary to answer phones and fetch coffee. So she ran the office, his schedule, and some of Justin’s stuff; making life easier for everyone. Justin’s agent preferred to deal with the highly organized Cynthia for the small things and let her highly profitable artist client paint expensive pretty pictures.  

          Brian sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Tell Cyn about Lindz. I have to call Mel.” Brian said as he dialed Mel’s cell. Mel’s screech could be heard across the room. They talked for a few more minutes before Brian hung up. “They have a flight home tonight. I told her we haven’t told Debbie yet. She asked us to wait till she got here and could get the whole story. I agreed because Mel is gonna have enough shit without Debbie butting in and running her over.” Brian said as he waited for Justin’s reaction.

          Justin had quickly told Cynthia about the loft incident and the escaped Lindsay. “I think for a few days Mel and JR should stay here. She can’t handle it all by herself. I am done with my London pieces and most of the New York pieces as well. JR goes to the same school as Gus and Joey. Tiernan is usually home with me anyway unless Mom steals her. We can even get a temporary helper for the evenings from the nanny agency. We can make it work for family. Also arrange a rental car for her at the airport. Lindz stole their only car remember. I will call her she has trouble telling me no.” Justin said as he opened his phone but waited for the affirmative nod from Brian before he dialed Mel. The slight nod of the head was given and Justin pressed send.

          “Cyn can you arrange a car. Then the nanny; female with background check, 25 to 30, athletic, educated and no fucking religious nuts or homophobes. Set up interviews tomorrow at Kinnetik for Justin to interview no more than 5 applicants. Signing bonus for immediate start month guaranteed work with more as needed. I have to call our lawyer.” Brian said as he picked up his phone.

          After they finished their respective phone calls Brian told Justin about the lawyer’s advice. “Thomas advised that since we already have Gus here Mel can’t take him. The guardianship you and Mel have only covers things like emergency medical care, school requirements, doctor’s appointments and such. Lindz and I have equal parental rights. He said I should be prepared to file for temporary full custody only allowing her supervised visits with me present until she is declared competent. Since you were the victim of her assault no contact should happen in case of criminal charges against her. He said we shouldn’t trust Mel to keep her word because Lindsay may influence her judgement. He also said filing a temporary restraining order till she is arrested or evaluated by a shrink is a good idea. He is setting up emergency court dates to get the paperwork started. He wants copies of your medical records and photos of the injuries. He will get the police records himself.” Brian said as his shoulders slumped. He never thought he would have to take Gus away from his mother because he was afraid she would hurt him. The Peter Pan to her Wendy, part of him wanted to believe she would never hurt anyone. But the Father in him saw the black eye and bandaged arm of his favorite blonde and knew better. He would do what was best for Gus to keep him safe and happy. That was his job.

          “Brian this is not our fault. We can’t stop living a happy life just to make other people feel better about their own. The criminal charges are out of our hands. Hopefully she will get the help she needs and get better. If not we have a life to live, a wedding to attend, children to raise, and careers to see too. We also can’t live other people lives for them. No matter what your control freak nature tells you, people have to make their own choices and accept the consequences. Mel firmly declined the invitation to stay here but was thankful for the car. I think the nanny is still a good idea with Mom’s hand in a cast she may need some help from us” Justin commented as he watched the play of emotions cross Brian’s face. Brian gave him a small smile and took a deep steadying breath. Justin excused himself to check on the kids and call Daphne while Brian finished his calls and meeting with Cynthia.

          Lindsay woke groggy and disorientated the after a night of fitful sleep. She had the worst nightmare. She was itchy and hungry. She had cotton mouth and her whole body was sore. She stretched to relieve the cramp in her ass when she opened her eyes. Lindsay looked around in disbelief. She really was in a cage in a lab. Holy shit! She heard the lab door open and peered through the cage to see a young man in a lab coat. The lab tech was pulling a cart filled with raw food. He must be here to feed the animals. When it was her turn she was given a small dish of water, and a handful of small green berries. The last thing she vaguely remembered eating was Italian but from where she didn’t know.

         The lab tech peered at her through the cage door. “I guess for a little thing you are kind of cute. You caused a big raucous at the mall yesterday didn’t you. You’re the newest online sensation. Too bad I can’t tell anyone I know you it’s against the rules. How did you learn to eat with a fork? I thought the lacy little teddy was a nice touch. Don’t fret you will be going into the small monkey enclosure in the zoo park in just a few minutes. Now be a good little monkey and eat your breakfast.” the friendly lab tech informed Lindsay as he moved to the next cage.

          Lindsay was stunned. She was a fucking monkey in the zoo. Where they insane? They couldn’t just keep her here she had rights. She had no clue what the lab tech was babbling about the mall. But she knew for damn sure she didn’t want to be a zoo exhibit. She called out to the lab tech begging him to call Mel or Brian. The more she begged the louder the other animals got. The lab tech finally came back and opened her cage. Lindsay’s heart filled with hope. Finally, a kind soul willing to help her. He gently lifts her from the cage with a soft gloved hand. He petted her head soothingly before he placed her in a portable pet carrier. Lindsay figured it was just till he got her to the phone. She didn’t want the nice tech to get in trouble so she was very quiet as he smuggled her out of the lab.

          The bright light of the outdoors was blinding and the swaying of the cage was making her nauseous. She closed her eyes and held herself still until she felt the cage stop. She was lifted from the carrier and placed gently on some soft grass. Lindsay snapped her eyes open when she heard the latch of a large door hit home. Did the tech just set her free? She looked around the area quickly realizing she was not free but in a large outdoor cage. Matters where further complicated when she noticed the 10 or so pairs of beady eyes staring down at her. They put her in a cage with other monkeys! What if they were vicious or had rabies? Lindsay screamed when one of the monkeys swung near her head. The other monkeys screamed back. Lindsay fainted when a mean looking monkey grabbed her sore tail.

          The alpha female watched as her man looked at the new screechy female. She could see the lust in his eyes when he grabbed the newcomer’s tale and lifted it to smell her. He always wanted to play grab tail with the new females. He thought she didn’t know about that little capuchin number he was humping on last mating season. He won’t be tapping that again she won’t be getting rid of those claw marks anytime soon. The alpha male circled Lindsay as he looked at her curvy body. This was a female made for mating. That tail was the sexiest thing he had smelled in seasons. He felt the evil glare of the shrew bitch he was mated too drilling daggers into the back of his cranium. He would back off the fresh meat for now but by tonight that ass would be claimed as his. Hell maybe if she was good enough he would shun the shrew bitch and take a new mate. She was curvy enough to carry his young and he liked mating pregnant females. He hissed at a younger male when he got too close to his fresh meat. The smart little fucker scurried away. He was the stud of this enclosure and no piss on himself twink was taking his toy before he played with it.

          Lindsay started to stir around the time lunch was being dumped into the cage. Lunch consists of the gumivore or the sap of river trees from the rainforest. To get to the gummy interior the bark must be bitten off with the large buck teeth in the marmoset’s mouth or clawed off with the long talon like claws. The sticky sap is hard to digest but stomach parasites help break down the undigested material. Lindsay warily grabbed a branch knowing this was what her new body was built to eat. She bit and clawed at the branch until she got to the sticky center. She hoped lying to herself that is was just a big tootsie pop would help it taste more chocolatey and less like soapy dish water. The sap stuck to her teeth and hands. She tried to scratch an itch and her hand stuck to her lady bits. She pulled hard on her hand and yelled when she pulled off a chunk of hair. She saw a few zoo visitors watching her, pointing, and laughing. She heard one loud visitor yell that monkey is masturbating and was temporally blinded by camera flashes. Cheeks burning with humiliation Lindsay ran and hid behind a tree till the noise died down. She peeked from behind her tree and hope was renewed.

          Brian and Justin decided to take the kids and the Taylor ladies to the zoo for a little afternoon excursion. The ladies and the younger boys were viewing the new bird aviary exhibit while the older boys pushed Tiernan through the primate exhibit in her stroller. They had seen the crowd get a little rowdy in front of the small primate exhibit and decided to wait till the crowd disbursed before moving forward. They approached the enclosure as Justin read the plaque on the wall.

          “These are pygmy marmosets from the rainforests of South America. They are the smallest primates in the world. They have an average 6- inch body and 9- inch tail. It says the males care for the babies while the females use sexual favors to get more food. The females become sweeter to males during mating. And mating with multiple partners is encouraged to decrease tension in the group. They will shake their asses at each other to promote sexual attraction” Justin says in his PSA voice.

          “You must have been a marmoset in a former life Sunshine. You shake that bubble butt at me all the time to entice me. I feed you that chocolate cake shit to get you to give me sexual favors. You are also sweet to me during our mating season. No one could take better care of our babies than you. And I have your nine inches right here anytime you want it. You would have been the cutest little gay twink marmoset” Brian purrs in Justin’s ear as his face flames red and his cock twitches. Justin quickly readjusts his lower half hissing at Brian to behave.  

          Justin steps away from Brian’s wandering hands with a giggle and shakes his ass at Brian. Brian growls and his about to pounce when Tiernan’s loud giggles cool his rampant ardor. He gives Justin a “down and dirty, grudge fuck” leer and says “Later” then moves to look in the enclosure. Justin shutters with delight and gives a saucy “I hope so” before he too moves to look into the enclosure. “Is that little guy by the tree waving at us? Hey wave back to it. Hi little fella.” Justin says as he meets the indulgent look on Brian’s face. That look says you’re a sentimental twat but your mine so I guess I have to keep you.

          Lindsay was waving her arms around and screaming Brian’s name. Justin waved at her and said hey fella or some shit. “Don’t wave back, get me the fuck out of here. I want to go home. I want my life back. BRIAN!!! HELP!!!” Lindsay screamed as loud as she could. She didn’t understand why they wouldn’t help her. Couldn’t Brian see she was Lindsay, good ole Lindz, her Wendy to his Peter Pan? Lindsay didn’t notice the other female monkeys circling over her in the trees. Looking angry and threatened at her display of female sexual dominance. The shrew bitch was the most pissed she had ever been pissed in her life. This scrawny bitch thought she was just gonna walk in here and take over. Shrew bitch yelled “take that bitch” and let a handful fly.

          Justin stopped waving when the little monkey starting hissing and screeching like its balls were caught in a vice grip. Brian let out a nervous chuckle “I don’t think it likes queers. Maybe it’s a homophobic monkey. That’s why the others are starting to screech at it. They are more tolerant and don’t want to hear bullshit anti-gay rhetoric like the bullshit excuses ignorant governors give for passing laws allowing open season discrimination on the lbgt community, unmarried sexually active individuals, and the transgendered just because of religious beliefs or moral convictions. As the son of a devout Catholic, who thinks I am going to hell for who I fuck, but it was perfectly fine to watch Jack beat my ass regularly and a citizen of this country that has been morally corrupted since before I was born, those self-righteous bible thumpers and morally convicted homophobes can fuck off. We are here, we are queer, and we are not backing down! You hear that little homophobic monkey; queers are here to stay!” Brian ranted at the little monkey. Brian looked at his partner’s bugged out eyes and down at his daughter who was holding her sippy cup, stopped mid-air to her mouth with matching azure blue bugged out eyes just like her daddy’s. Brian flushed with embarrassment and looked around thankful no one has witnessed his tirade. Brian smooths down Tiernan’s auburn curls and smiles sheepishly at Justin. “Sorry Sunshine I guess I got a little over excited.” Brian whispers. “Don’t apologize Brian. That was one of the hottest fucking things I have ever heard you say! And you told me once you where gonna suck my dick until I couldn’t remember my name then pound my ass till I passed out then wake me up to fuck you till you couldn’t see straight. So that’s saying a lot” Justin looked at his fiancée with complete lust, love, and devotion. He was ready to worship at the temple that was the sex god Brian Kinney. Brian smirked at the lusty loving look and kissed his Sunshine with passion and promise for tonight’s after hours mating season.

          The lusty lovers were interrupted by the angry, high pitched screech of a bigger monkey in the tree above the little homophobic fella. Brian and Justin watched in horror as the little homophobic monkey was pelted with shit. The tree dwelling monkeys leaped, grunted, yelled with approval. The poor little homophobic monkey had fresh, warm, gooey, shit running down its face and stuck in its fur. The thing started spitting and gagging in an effort to clean out its mouth and block the smell. A big leather bear looking male marmoset hovered just above the shit covered monkey’s head. He let out a satisfied grunt and started pissing right as the shit covered monkey look up with an open mouth. The shit covered, pissed soaked monkey let out a pathetic whimper and scurried to hide under nearby bush. It didn’t take long for the shit covered, pissed soaked monkey to realize the bush was actually a fire ant nest. Brian and Justin stood mesmerized as the little shit covered, pissed soaked homophobic monkey ran around that cage hopping and screeching like its ass was on fire. They were a little grossed out as the monkey started clawing at its private areas and moaning. A man walking by asked if that monkey was masturbating again before continuing on his way.

          “So much for HEAR no evil, SPEAK no evil, and SEE no evil. Let’s get the fuck out of here I am not into scat or golden showers. Did you see that screaming Dyke marmoset, I swear I thought it was Mel? It gave me the damn creeps.” Brian shuttered in revulsion “Did I tell you about that trick that wanted me to diaper his ass, rub him down with Crisco, then suck his dick with a vacuum cleaner attachment in my mouth? Kinky fucker. Of course I told him no. But I offered to tie him to the back of the jeep, drag him down the street bare assed; so his next trick could treat him for diaper rash caused by road burn. The fucker actually told me he would think about.” Brian loved telling Justin crazy sex stories. Even after 8 years together Justin had not lost all of his wide eyed innocence, bats be damned. And for that Brian was grateful to who or whatever was floating around in the universe pulling their life strings. He sent a heartfelt, soul deep thanks to those same string pullers for giving him this wonderful life.

          Lindsay moaned in agony as the fire ant venom burned and blistered her lower areas. She groaned in frustration at the mess her life had become. She had been shocked when Brian screamed at her that she was a homophobe. Did he really think that about her? She knew she had always disapproved of his constant tricking. She wondered if she disapproved because she had still had a crush (she kept well hidden) on him. She searched her mind trying to remember why she clung to him so tightly. It was like a fog was blocking her memories for some reason. Was she really a closet heterosexual? She remembered their session of heavy petting fondly and Brian was walking talking sex on two legs. But she remembered vividly the fire Mel’s touch lit on her skin. Suddenly, she missed Mel with an ache that went deep to her soul. Her foggy mind cleared a little more and she was assaulted with memories of her life with her wife. Their beautiful home, romantic wedding, and their last vacation to New York for a long weekend. They had stayed in the hotel making love and just spending time remembering each other. They had been so distracted and busy the last few years It was like they forgot who they both were. She couldn’t remember the issues they were having locked behind the fog as they were but she knew they were big. As she looked at the setting sun she wondered what Mel was doing and prayed she was safe and happy. She wasn’t really aware of the gentle hands that picked her up or washed her off. She didn’t feel the prick of the needle administering a mild antihistamine to relieve the burning swelling ant bites. She was floating around in the memories of a life of love with Melanie. She drifted into unconsciousness before gentle hands settled her into a large cage big enough for a tiger.

          The grieving couple stood at the bottom side of a newly covered grave. The head stone had been ordered weeks before it was needed but was only recently installed with the final date. The lady placed a few toy cars in front of the high polished headstone. The man knelt down to run his hands over the words “beloved son”. The little dog laid down beside the grave and let out a mournful whine. The three grieving souls missing that wonderful little boy who brought light and joy to their lives. The group was unaware of being observed from across the cemetery.

          The man watched from the shadow of an ancient oak. That oak had stood tall watching over generations of grieving souls. The man ran his hand down the bark of the oak tree as if feeling its pulse of life. The man valued nature in all its forms. The man returned his gaze back across the cemetery focusing on the little dog. The dog was an ugly little thing but that dog was beautiful to the little boy that loved it. The dog had brought the sick little boy much happiness in his last 3 months. The dog had refused to leave the boys side in his final days. The dog never complained when the boy was too weak to run or play. The dog just laid by the boy’s side content with his friend and offered unconditional support. The dog had learned all it needed to know and was being given a second chance.

          The man waited till the broken family left then approached the little grave. He laid a beautiful wreath near one of the dog’s paw prints. He added a small toy car to the pile near the headstone. He thanked the boy for using his final time here on Earth to offer a broken man redemption. The man retreated quietly into the setting son. The gypsy queen hoped Michael used this second chance wisely because it would be his last.

          Brian had just finished the weirdest conversation with Carl. He was confused and worried. He was unsure if he should discuss this with Justin because of Lindz’s attack and attitude. Was it fair of him to ask Justin for comfort for someone who hurt him? He knew his compassionate partner would never deny his request but hated to put him in this position.

          “Justin can we talk for a few minutes? I have a bit of a moral dilemma I could use your help with.” Brian asked quietly. He was nervous and tense but he had to get through this for Gus’s sake.

          Justin turned at his partners unusually soft spoken request. “Brian you know I will always help you in any way that I can” Justin said as he sat at the kitchen table beside Brian. He waited patiently allowing Brian to gather his thoughts and choose his words. Pushing Brian to talk before he was ready always closed the older man down.

          “I know you will always be there for me and with me. That is part of my dilemma. I talked to Carl a few minutes ago. It seems Lindsay did go shopping at the mall the day she disappeared. The clerk of a lingerie boutique identified Lindz’s picture and attitude. Surveillance footage shows Lindsay enter the dressing room but never leaving. Carl said the footage went a little grainy for about two minutes when a man knocked on the dressing room door. He was blurry but the door never opened. Soon after the clerk returned to give Lindsay a different size lace thingy. A furry animal dressed in a black lace thingy ran out from under the door. The only thing found in the dressing room was a small suitcase with sex toys and more lace thingy’s, and her clothes with a credit card of hers in the pocket.” Brian pauses to set up his laptop to play the videos Carl forwarded him. “Carl says Lindsay could have shimmied into another dressing room on the underside of the connecting wall. Carl said Mel was starting to believe Lindsay was drugged and kidnapped. I call bullshit. But I have a theory.” Brian said as he played the footage from the mall cameras. The last two cell phone videos were of a lingerie wearing marmoset ordering and eating lunch with a fork and a marmoset masturbating at the zoo. Brian didn’t have to wait long for the light of comprehension to glow in Justin’s eyes.

          “Lindsay changed into the marmoset didn’t she? The man was that damn gypsy queen in regular clothes. Oh my God, Lindsay was the shit covered monkey at the zoo. She was waving at us because she knew us. We have to get her out. We can’t leave Gus’s mother in the zoo even if she is a horny, bat shit crazy bitch! Those other monkeys could hurt her.” Justin says as he jumps up ready to break Lindsay out of the clink.

          Brian smiles at his partner and pushes the bouncing rescuer back into his seat. “Hold on Sunshine. We need to finish talking this out. We know where she is so for now we are on hold.” He held up his hand to stop Justin from bursting. “First we have to consider the kids. Those guide things changed Michael and I suspect Lindsay because they needed to learn a lesson. We already finished our lesson and got Joey and Tiernan as a reward. If we interfere in their lessons what price will we pay. I won’t risk losing the kids not even for Gus’s mother. No matter what lessons they learn they left their lives in a fucking mess. Lindsay may still be crazy and Michael just as dangerous. If I never hear “always and forever or it’s my turn” again it will be too soon. We can’t trust either one of them in our home or around the kids.” Brian said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Justin digested the information before formulating his response.

          “Brian, I want you to hear me out. We do exactly what we have been taught. We don’t allow malice, jealousy, or fear to crack or block our path. Trust, cooperation, and communication will solidify our path. Hope and love will open our path. The journey to happiness is reached by walking together on the path not alone. Do not stray from the path or disrespect the spirit guides or pay the price. We created a life together for ourselves with our children. I know what your dilemma is. You want to leave them to their fates but are afraid I want to charge in to save them. My heart says to help because they are family but my head says to leave them. I think we should stay out of it. I won’t risk the life we have and we know the cluster fuck interfering will cause. We continue as if we didn’t know where or what they are. We let the police, lawyers, and the spirit guides take care of all of this shit. We have been fixing this families problems for years. I am sorry but in this case I am going to be selfish. I want our life and our marriage to go forward. If they come back, Michael has Deb and Carl while Lindsay has Mel and her parents. I have my own family including Mom and Molly to worry about. They will have to clean up their own lives. That just maybe part of the lesson they have to learn.” Justin said as he tried not to feel guilty or ashamed of his choices. His nature wanted him to help others in trouble but the father and husband in him would not risk his family.

          Brian regarded his partner quietly. This man amazed him more every day. Justin reminded him of that old serenity prayer about acceptance, wisdom, and change. He remembered that passionate young man ready to fight a homophobic mayor and sacrifice his future. He remembered the fiery twink pissed off at laws discriminating against the same kind of families they were trying to build now. He loved this strong man willing to protect his partner and children against anything from this world seen or unseen. Brian leaned forward and slowly captured Justin’s lips. It was a kiss of communication. Justin read Brian’s kiss as he sent back a message of his own. They were in agreement their family came first and the rest of the world could fuck off if they didn’t like it. Justin left to meet the nanny candidates while Brian took care of the kids.

          Cynthia gave Justin the nanny files to browse before his meetings. He really like one more than the rest, he saved that one for last. The first four women were acceptable but didn’t blow his mind. Shelly the final candidate, was everything Brian had requested. As a bonus she was former military and able to provide self-defense teachings and protection for the kids.

          The dark haired man woke up a field in the early morning hours. He stretched his sore back before blinking into the early morning sun. It was very cold so he was confused why he was sleeping outside. The man tried to remember where he was and how he got there. He saw the old farm house in the distance and walked towards the only sign of life. The kindly old farmer called the police after the confused man asked for help.

          It had been a week since Lindsay went missing. They had decided not to tell Deb until they found Lindsay or had more information. Michael was already missing they were fearful this new situation would drive Deb over the edge. Lindsay was hovering between memories of life with Mel and unconscious delirium. She opened her eyes briefly and observed two baby marmosets. She felt an ache so hot in her heart she sobbed. Flashes of little girl laughs and big boy hugs haunted her foggy mind before she slipped back under sedation.        

          Mel held the picture of Lindsay in her hand as she cried. She wanted her wife back. None of this made any sense. Lindsay had been acting strange before she left and they had been fighting about money for weeks. But it hadn’t got so bad she should have gone crazy attacked Justin and fled from the cops. Lindsay was nowhere to be found. Even her parents were getting worried. Lindsay above everything loved their kids she wouldn’t have just abandoned them Mel thought. Mel prayed to every god she could think of for Lindsay to come home safe. She fell asleep calling out Lindsay’s name.

          Lindsay looked around the dim lab. She heard a tiny sound beside her and remembered the two baby monkeys. She watched as they curled around each other sharing the bond of skin contact. She felt a jolt through her soul as she heard Mel calling her name. She knew Mel wasn’t here she was in Florida with JR. Holy Shit! The kids. Gus was at Brian and Justin’s house. How the hell had she forgotten about her kids? She cried heart wrenching sobs as she pictured the faces of her wife and kids. She didn’t know how she got here she just wanted to go home. She needed her family and they needed her. They didn’t deserve this. Mel must be so upset and the kids very confused. Whatever she had done to cause herself this situation she was prepared to accept it she just hoped her family was safe and happy. Lindsay cried herself to sleep saying Melanie’s name.

          Lindsay didn’t wake as gentle hands placed her on the bed beside Melanie. Melanie didn’t wake hours later as Lindsay’s arm held her warm body. Both were snuggling into the other as the man quietly left their house. He knew their path together was going to be rocky but nothing worth having comes easy. The gypsy queen had a call to make before heading out of town for a while. Vegas was supposed to be nice this time of year.

          Carl was woken up by the phone at 2am. Debbie mumbled before swatting at the offending thing. Carl answered gruffly but was only told the name of a hospital and a location before the line went dead. Carl grabbed a notebook and wrote the information down. He crept out of their bedroom before calling the precinct and reporting the call. He had the desk sergeant run the info then fax a copy of Michael’s missing person’s file to the hospital. He crept back in bed beside his wife and dared to hope.

          5 weeks later

          Brian looked at Justin with tears in his eyes and repeated his vows. Justin’s smile lit up the world as he repeated his vows. They had finally done it. Married and happy the walked into the reception smiling and holding hands with rings glittering under the lights of the hall. They danced until their feet hurt then loved the night away in the hotel suite Brian arranged for their wedding night. It was one of those beautiful moments people imagine but rarely get to see. The drama of the last months forgotten as the couple slept securely in their husband’s arms.

          Michael had been found in a small hospital in northern Pennsylvania. He was diagnosed with permanent amnesia. It was a hard time for the Novotney family. Debbie mourned the loss of her son but hoped to establish a relationship with this new Michael. Debbie was still pissed about not being informed about Lindsay but decided to concentrate on her son and granddaughter. After deciding to change his name to Mike Grassi in an attempt to start over, Michael had sold his comic collection and action figures to clear up his debt and give some money for his daughter’s care. Mike had been told about Mikey’s life and did not think he would have liked that guy. He was working in a small retail store with plans to start community college in the fall. He was looking forward to a new future. Mike had met Brian and Justin and wished them luck in their marriage. He really wasn’t all too fond of either man but that could be because they looked at him like he was an axe murderer about to snatch their kids in the night. They mutually decided to have as little contact as possible.

          Lindsay was recovering from her ordeal as best as she could. The doctors had diagnosed her with Lyme disease from a tick bite in her ear. Her hair was growing back slowly. She could finally sit comfortably after her lady bits had healed. She didn’t think the nurse’s comparison of her bottom area to a situation like Edward Scissorhands with jock itch issues was amusing. Melanie had stood by her through it all. The charges had been dismissed but the case of her disappearance was still unsolved. She had been sedated for a few days while antibiotics fought the neurological effects of the Lyme disease as a result she had memory issues. She was seeing a therapist to help in her recovery. She had been told of her actions on the day she disappeared but had no memory of them. Brian and Justin were looking after Gus for a while she needed some time to work out her issues and was glad he was well cared for. Her parents had refused to pay for her sisters 4th wedding and instead put money in an account for Lindsay. They hoped she could take some time off to recover and heal. They may not like her lifestyle but she was their daughter.

          After Craig was sentenced to 4 years in jail Jennifer filed a lawsuit that bankrupted the asshole. The Judge advised Craig to use his time in prison to get his life together. Brian stage whispered to Craig to remember not to drop the soap and cover his teeth. Craig was soon to be unhappily cell married to Bubba as his new bitch.

          Brian and Justin returned home to their children and a wonderful life. Justin had even convinced Brian a family vacation to Disney World would be a great honeymoon. Brian had replied anywhere Justin’s ass was would be the happiest place on Earth.

 

 

 


End file.
